Alguien Soy Yo
by EnriqueIglesiasLoverForever
Summary: Can two people go from enemies to lovers after years of hating each other? Have there always been love between Enrique & Susanna? Read and Find out ;


"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher says as he smiles at us. Enrique leans in for our first kiss as newly wedded husband and wife. Everyone stands up and claps for us. They all knew this day was bound to happen from the first day that me and him had met. Well, you're probably wondering who I'm talking about. I'm talking about my husband, Enrique Iglesias. I'm one lucky girl right? Now you're probably wondering who I am. I'm Susanna Michaels, well, actually Susanna Iglesias. Let me rewind a little bit. Let's go back to the day that me and Enrique had actually realized our feelings for each other. It all started on the set of the Lopez Tonight show…

2010:

"Susanna! Susanna! It's time to get ready and get your make-up done! Susanna!" That's my manager Christina. She can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Right now she's my worst enemy. I do not feel well at the moment and she still thinks that I'll be able to go on with the entire two hour long interview with George Lopez. Plus, I have to share the interview time with someone I strongly dislike, Enrique Iglesias. You're probably wondering why I hate this guy, well let me get you up to speed. Back in 2008, a mutual friend of ours named Pitbull had thrown a party at this club for his birthday. Up until that day me and Enrique were totally cool, we had actually never really met officially up until that night. Of course, there was dancing, partying, and drinking! The worst thing to do at a party especially with celebrities. Me and Enrique had actually hit it off in the beginning; we talked and got to know each other, danced a little, but the worst part was the drinking. Let's just say that night ended up with me "spending the night" in his hotel room. The next morning he had gone and told me actually had a girlfriend back in Florida that he had been with for almost 8 years! Since that day, I see him as my enemy. The only reason why I have to be on the Lopez Tonight show with him is because there was an online poll as to which celebrities you would want to see on tour together, and sadly the highest votes were for me and Enrique to tour together. As much as I hate it, I have to for publicity.

*Knock, Knock*

"Susanna! Are you in here? Come on don't be a little baby. It's just a little interview. I don't think Enrique will bite your head off in front a live audience." Oh Christina, how you get on my last nerve sometimes.

"It's not even that Christina! I think I might have come done with something."

"Sure Susanna, sure. If you're not out here in the next minute, I'm going to…" She gets cut off by someone. I cannot understand what they say to her but I then hear her loud heels walk away from the door. Someone knocks on the door.

"Susanna?" Wait a minute; I know that voice from anywhere. I open the door and come face to face with Pitbull!

"Pitty!" That's my little nickname for him. Only I can call him that, anyone else calls him that and he'll knock them out.

"Hola, mija. Como estas?"

"Muy mal." I give him a little baby face.

"Aw, por que? Es porque usted no quiere ver a Enrique?" He laughs a little as I glare at him.

"No, es porque creo que podria estar enfermando." He laughs again.

"Ok Susanna. Well you need to go to make-up now. The interview is in 20 minutes."

"But, I don't want to Pitty. Don't make me!" I give him a pouty face that I know he hates.

"Aw, normally I wouldn't let you go because of that face but this time it's not gonna work. Now let's go." He reaches out to grab my hand but I pull it away and put my hands behind my back.

"No"

"You leave me no choice then Susanna." He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Noo! Pitty, why?"

"Because I love you, sorry" He carries to make-up with me trying to get out of his grasp to no avail. Finally we get to make-up and they do a quick job with it but still make it look amazing and then rush me off to wardrobe. I change in 6 minutes and have 4 minutes to spare. I go to the entrance of the stage and wait for the show to start. Pitbull walks up to me right before I go on stage.

"You'll be fine and do great mija, like always." He kisses my forehead. "They're proud of you and they love you." He's talking about my parents who were killed by a drunk driver when I was 7.

"Thank you, Pitty." I smile at him and kiss his cheek. He's my rock and always knows how to calm me down before anything that I'm nervous or worried about.

"And please give a warm welcome to the stage…Susanna Michaels!" George Lopez announces. Here we go.


End file.
